Distant Past
It should be noted that, due to the scale of time involved, most of these dates are approximations. Billions of years ago 13.7 billion years ago *The universe is formed in the instantaneous expansion that has come to be known as the "Big Bang". 9 billion years ago *The Black Cluster is formed by the collapse of multiple protostars in close proximity to each other. 7.5 billion years ago *An advanced civilization on UFC 522-IV vanishes without a trace. Their civilization remains the oldest known to exist. 6 billion years ago *The Guardian of Forever is created on Gateway by the Architects. 5.5 billion years ago *The planet Halka is created by the confluence of shock-waves from two supernovas occurring only 27 light-years apart and within months of each other, resulting in the largest known quantity of dilithium in the known galaxy. 5 billion years ago *The star Sol begins to form. 4.5 billion years ago *The ancient humanoids, one of the oldest known sentient species, seed the oceans of many worlds with DNA codes, directing the evolution of life towards a physical pattern similar to their own. Some of the lifeforms that carried this seed code to fruition include the Humans, Vulcans, Klingons and Cardassians, and likely many other humanoid species of the Milky Way galaxy. 4.1 billion years ago *The earliest forms of life on Earth date from this period. Millions of years ago 400 million years ago *''Eyrops, the last common ancestor between warm- and cold-blooded organisms, goes extinct on Earth. 87 million years ago *The Darsay will construct a massive space-borne archive. Eventually, it will drift into inter-stellar space, where it will be mistaken for a comet. 65 million years ago *The dinosaurs go extinct on Earth after an asteroid impact in the Yucatan peninsula. **Some survivors of the impact eventually leave the planet by unknown means and eventually evolve into the Voth. **Another group of survivors of the highly-evolved and borderline-sentient Troodon species is removed from the planet by an unknown race (probably The Preservers, though this predates all other known Preserver activity by tens-of-millions of years) and seeded to the planet Rua, where they evolve into the species calling themselves Clan Ru. 20 million years ago *The recorded history of the Voth civilization begins in the Delta Quadrant. *The Architects created the device known as the Ko N'Ya. 12 million years ago *The first cetaceans colonize the oceans of Earth. 6 million years ago *The Organians undergo their metamorphosis from corporeal to non-corporeal beings. 2 million years ago *The Preservers embark on an extended period of "seeding" of carbon-based lifeforms. They take a particular interest in Humans, spreading them from Earth to at least seven other known worlds. 1.9 million years ago *An asteroid impacts the Cetacean homeworld, resulting in the destruction of the humanoid societies on the land. The survivors of the cataclysm would emigrate (with the aid of the Cetaceans) and found the Erisian Ascendancy. Hundreds of thousands of years ago 997,800 b.c.e. *Oyya, a massive city covering 2,000 square kilometers, is established on Gateway, with the Guardian of Forever at its center. 597,636 b.c.e. *The Tkon Empire collapses. 500,000 b.c.e. *The earliest civilization emerges on Bajor. 497,710 b.c.e. *The Cetacean Probe is constructed for the purpose of finding life similar to its creators. 497,620 b.c.e *The Talosians discover warp drive. 495,000 b.c.e. *The earliest plasma storms begin in The Badlands. 197,725 b.c.e. *The Iconians acquire the Ko N'Ya. 197,635 b.c.e. *The Iconians are destroyed in the orbital bombardment of their homeworld. 100,000 b.c.e. *A Dyson Sphere is constructed by an unknown race. An area of 200 cubic light-years is mined for its construction, resulting in an unpopulated area surrounding the object known as the Great Wall Void. *The Preservers establish a system of underground tectonic regulators on the previously-unstable planet Evora, making the planet suitable for the intelligent life evolving there. Tens of thousands of years ago 97,800 b.c.e. *Nuclear war drives the survivors of the Talosian civilization underground on Talos IV. Though the species develops phenomenal mental powers, they gradually lose their ancestors' technological capabilities. 97,710 b.c.e. *The Erisian Ascendancy evacuates all of its worlds for unknown reasons and promptly vanishes. 48,000 b.c.e. *The current birthing cycle begins among the Horta of Janus VI 43,000 b.c.e. *Extraterrestrial visitors, known as the "Sky Spirits", visit a people on Earth who become the indigenous inhabitants of America. 35,000 b.c.e. *The Prophets banish the Pah-wraiths to the Fire Caves of Bajor. 30,000 b.c.e. *Ohalu is contacted by the Prophets on Bajor and writes a series of prophesies that are considered heretical, but gain a small cult following that survives for millennia. 23,000 b.c.e. *The First Republic is founded on Bajor. *B'hala is constructed on Bajor. 20,000 b.c.e. *The Trill began their life as a joined species. 18,000 b.c.e. *The First Republic ends on Bajor. 17,600 b.c.e. *General knowledge of B'hala's existence ends on Bajor. 10,000 b.c.e. *''Homo floresiensis goes extinct, leaving modern ''Homo sapiens'' as the only sentient primate on Earth. 9,000 b.c.e. *The city of Atlantis is removed from Earth by its creators. It will be rediscovered in 2383 near the T'Kith'kin border and declared a Federation starbase. 8,000 b.c.e. *The first Orb appears on Bajor. *The Dominion is created after the Founders establish a new homeworld in the Omarion Nebula. *The first Ferengi currency is created. 7,735 b.c.e. *The Fabrini star goes nova; they evacuate their culture in a giant hollowed-out asteroid ship called Yonada, which will travel for nearly ten-thousand years. Thousands of years ago 4,527 b.c.e. *The first Borg are created on Arehaz in the Delta Quadrant after a mad Caeliar known as Sedin absorbs several Humans who have been sent back in time alongside him from the year 2168. The new Borg immediately assimilate the Kindir. 4,000 b.c.e. *Several humans are taken from Earth and genetically altered by the Aegis, ostensibly to prevent the complete destruction of humanity in the early technological age. Gary Seven is among the descendants of this group. 3,834 b.c.e. *A man named Akharin is born on Earth. He will come to be known as Flint the Immortal, and will greatly influence Humanity over the next several thousand years, living lives as (among others), Alexander the Great, Merlin, and William Shakespeare. 2,738 b.c.e. *Apollo arrives on Earth. He is followed by several other members of the advanced race known as The Beings, who will be the basis for several cultures' polytheistic religions. 933 b.c.e. *On Earth, King Solomon "dies". He is in actuality Flint the Immortal. 630 b.c.e. *Trakor encounters the Orb of Prophecy and Change on Bajor and writes a series of prophecies concerning The Emissary of the Prophets. 239 b.c.e. *The Eeiauoans are exiled from Sivao for unsuitable uses of technology. 67 b.c.e. *Surak is born on Vulcan. 4 b.c.e. *This is the generally accepted year of birth for the wise man Jesus of Nazareth on Earth. Category:Timeline